I Will Win
by Avedis
Summary: 4th release- parody on In the End by Linkin Park
1. Parody

A parody to In the End by Linkin Park  
  
I started with 4..  
  
4 probes, got minerals and made 4 more  
Need some more psi  
Building pylons in a row  
There's an overlord, now they know  
That I'm protoss and what I'll build  
(What I'll build)  
So I'll mind control the thing  
Just my luck it's filled with drones and lings  
So I start up a hatchery then, since I stole some of his men  
Now I'll max on both of them  
Building a spawning pool  
Evolving and upgrading so i can go, watch the money go right out the window  
Sending an observer  
So I can know when to go  
(When to go)  
There are some hydralisks in sight  
No matter how much he tried  
His army fell apart  
What he did to me  
Will eventually be a victory  
Because he really..  
  
Sucks, 'cause he's a newb  
and how much he builds  
doesn't even matter  
  
He started to bawl  
When I killed them all  
It's his fault  
'cause he really sucks  
  
4 drones, starting on zerg  
need some overlords for control  
Making hatcheries row by row  
Lets get it on  
'Cause I'm ready to go  
(Ready to go)  
I wish all of these units were free  
If they were then I could be  
Making them wish that they were me  
Who cares about no rush, I'm going to go  
Hydras exploding into blood and gore  
Can't even recognize them anymore  
He thinks he fight back, in his base there's a nydus within  
(Nydus within)  
Channeling ultralisks inside  
I think that he cried   
His base blowing up  
He asks to ally  
I say hell no  
Because he really...  
  
Sucks, 'cause he's a newb  
and how much he builds  
doesn't even matter  
  
He started to bawl  
When I killed them all  
It's his fault  
'cause he really sucks  
  
I've kicked your butt, now you'll go  
But I'll find you again  
Because I will put you on my list  
Along with my friends, you're an easy win  
'Cause you really suck   
  
I've kicked your butt, now you'll go  
But I'll find you again  
Because I will put you on my list  
Along with my friends, you're an easy win  
'Cause you really...  
  
Sucks, 'cause you're a newb  
and how much you builds  
doesn't even matter  
  
You start to bawl  
When we kill them all  
It's your fault  
'cause you really suck 


	2. Real thing

Here's the real one  
  
It starts with one...  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain, in due time, all i know  
(All I know)  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away, It's so un-real  
Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window  
Tryin to hold on, You didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
(Watch you go)  
Tried to hold everything inside  
and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me   
Will eventually be a memory  
Of a time when...  
  
I tried so hard, and got so far  
but in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how i tried so hard  
(Tried so hard)  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with  
I'm surprised it got so  
Things aren't they way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you know me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
(In the end)  
You kept everthing inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory  
Of a time when...  
  
I tried so hard, and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
Is only thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
Is only thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard, and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter 


End file.
